


Unfinished Business

by mintyoongi (kath_nichole)



Category: K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Servant Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_nichole/pseuds/mintyoongi
Summary: Unfinished works/plans I have sitting in my docs that I just wanna put somewhere. I slowly add to these every once in a while so maybe one or two will become actual stories, but not likely. None are related for the most part, each chapter will be its own au. Tags/characters/relationships will be added as I add chapters.





	1. Taegikook Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> Parts with a "_____" are just some holes in the writing where I couldn't think of how to finish/continue it, which will be a common thing in every chapter. Again, everything is unfinished.

taehyung - kingdom of the kims, first heir, only child, kim house sigil is a magic sun  
jungkook - house of jeon, resides in kingdom of kim as princes personal attendant, lord jeon close to king kim, jeon house sigil is a jackrabbit  
yoongi - kingdom of min, prince, second heir w/ older brother and younger sister, house sigil is black tiger snake

Start:

“What are his crimes?”

Prince Taehyung lazily taps his finger to his cheek, his elbow propped up on the plush armrest. He doesn’t quite listen to everything the guard says; only catching the important bits. He keeps his eyes on the “petty thief” who rests on his knees and has yet to lift his head. Though he did show reaction to the way the guards called him such, a clench of his fists, he hasn’t moved much. The prince, losing patience for his garrulous guards, raises his hand for them to cease and addresses the thief directly.

“What’s your name?”

The thief lifts his head, dark eyes staring through darker hair, staring straight through Taehyung. 

“Yoongi.”

Yoongi speaks low and flatly. The guard knocks him on the back of his head, “Speak to your prince with respect!” The prince only rolls his eyes, his foolish guards always tried to show off in front of those they thought lower. 

“Yoongi, stand.” The man does so, albeit shakily. With his loose tunic and trousers that should be tight but appear baggy in areas, it didn’t take a scholar to see he was malnourished. Taehyung straightens. “We’ve started a new form of sentencing in the kingdom, instead of letting you rot in a dungeon or waste your life in some other way, you will work here.” Yoongi perks his head up ever so minutely. “I will see where help is needed and you will be sent there in the morning, for now you get a cell and lunch. Guards, escort him.” 

The guards bow, and Yoongi nods his head. Before the guard can reprimand Yoongi in some physical manner, Taehyung fixes him with a glare. The guard lowers his head as they take Yoongi away. Taehyung was not a prince who needed someone to bow every time he breathed, though it is the way of his people it might not be the same for Yoongi's home- wherever that may be. 

At the end of his duties, Prince Taehyung visits the gardens with his favorite personal attendant. “Jungkook!” The young servant grins at his effervescent prince, standing from his seat near the fountain. Taehyung wastes no time in grabbing his hand and leading the two deeper into the gardens. They end up in the maze, as per usual when Taehyung wanted some sparsely given privacy. Once they were isolated well enough, Taehyung slows down their pace and plants a kiss on Jungkook's knuckles. The youngers cheeks and ears begin to match the carnations. They find a comfortable spot on a bench, and they go through their regular talk.

Jungkook asking how the princes day went, and Taehyung groaning about every irritating detail that occurred. Until he gets to the part about Yoongi. “He doesn’t have the same mannerisms or even looks as the people here, I just wonder where he’s from.” Jungkook shrugs. The people of their kingdom were tall, broad, and kissed by the sun with their golden skin and shining eyes. This Yoongi was anything but. Small, pale, dull hair and feline eyes as black as night. Still handsome no doubt. Taehyungs small and isolated kingdom rarely gets foreign visitors, so of course the man piqued his curiosity.

“I can do some investigating, I’ll bring him his dinner tonight.” 

Taehyung smiles. “Look at my Kookie, already knowing what was going to be asked of him.” Jungkook rolls his eyes and Taehyung pecks his cheek.

That night Jungkook carries out his princes wishes. He makes his way to the cells, though they’re more like luxury dungeons. Most prisoners got a feather bed and guards were to supply them with as much water and food as they needed. Taehyung's father had always been a softer king. Unless the crime was murder or anything else deemed inhuman, convicts were treated the same as any other citizen. Just less free. 

Jungkook approaches Yoongi's door, knocking twice. “What?” 

“Dinner, a meal specially sent from the Prince.”

“Don’t want any.” 

Jungkook furrows his brows. From what Taehyung said of him, Yoongi should want any food that comes near him; he needs any food that comes near him. “I can’t leave until you accept the dinner, special orders.” Taehyung caught wind of Yoongi refusing to eat any of his lunch earlier in the day, do not leave until he at least eats half of it. 

When nothing but silence follows, Jungkook huffs and pushes on the door. “I’m coming in.” The servant entered, spotting Yoongi with his knees drawn up in the corner of the bed. Taehyung was right, he was small. Very small. Jungkook sets the tray down on the table, and takes a seat on the opposite side of the room. 

Jungkook stares at Yoongi while Yoongi stares at his knees. Jungkook has yet to see his face, has yet to see him move at all. “My name is Jungkook, I know you were caught stealing food, I know you’re hungry.” Yoongi meets Jungkook's eyes and it takes everything he has not to flinch.

“You don’t know anything.” 

Jungkook squirms only a little. “I don’t need to know anything really, I can see how skinny you are.”

Yoongi scoffs and puts his head back down. 

“Here’s a deal: you eat and I’ll leave; if you don’t eat I’ll sit here and stare at you and talk and ask all kinds of personal questions, so I will know something.” 

“You really know how to push someone’s buttons huh kid?”

Jungkook shrugs and crosses his legs. “Where are you from?” Yoongi raises his head again and narrows his eyes, debating whether or not he should call Jungkook's bluff. He shouldn’t. 

“You speak our language so you’re obviously from some village or kingdom nearby,” Yoongi continues his inner turmoil, “you could be from the north, you fit the stereotypes.

“Dark hair, pale skin, deep and monotonous voice, but you are short so maybe the northeast?”

“Oh for fucks sake, fine I’ll eat, just stop talking.” While there was annoyance, there was no hostility in his words. Yoongi makes his way to the table and breaks off a piece of bread from the loaf. Jungkook grins triumphantly, though he falters when he realizes just how meager Yoongi is. 

Yoongi eats slowly, taking small spoonfuls of the stew. Jungkook doubts his stomach could handle the whole bowl, so he just waits until Yoongi gets down as much as he could. Once Yoongi was satisfied, and Jungkook approving of the amount eaten, the servant collects the tray from the table. “Thank you, you’ll get your work detail in the morning, pray you get the kitchens. Our head cook is kind, he doesn’t like nonsense but you seem to dislike it just as much.”

“How long will I be here?”

“You’ll be free to go whenever the King or Prince deem you fit to be a productive member of society.” Yoongi rolls his eyes and goes silent, staring at the ground. Jungkook turns to take his leave.

“You were right on your second guess, I’m from the northeast.” 

Jungkook smiles. “It was nice to meet you, Yoongi from the northeast.” He closes the door, a guard waiting to lock it bidding him goodnight.

“Northeast? Huh, does he mean northeast of our kingdom or northeast of the whole country?” Taehyung lays back on his silk pillows, Jungkook following the motion and landing on Taehyung's chest. Jungkook shrugs.

“I would assume the country, considering he is nothing like the other residents of the Kim kingdom, even the ones on the borders.”

Taehyung hums in thought, carding his fingers through Jungkook's sandy hair.

“What kingdoms are in the northeast?” 

“Taehyung you’re a prince, weren’t you taught all the kingdoms and prominent families?”

Taehyung smirks, “The maester never could get me to pay attention during foreign studies.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes and thinks for a moment. “The kingdom to the very northeast, the one in the mountains, it’s ruled by the Mins; their sigil is…” Jungkook squints his eyes, as if that would help him remember, “a…. it’s a black snake… I think.” 

Taehyung shrugs, “Sounds right to me, that means Yoongi travelled quite a distance, no wonder he was stealing food. I’ll ask father about the kingdom, maybe help us learn more about our mysterious thief.” 

The Prince blows out his bedside candle and pulls Jungkook impossibly closer to him. 

The morning comes all too soon for Yoongi. A guard knocks once before swinging the door open, carrying a pitcher of water and a tray of fruits. 

While he sets down Yoongi's breakfast, he tosses an apron towards him. “You got your work detail, the kitchens, knock twice when your done eating and we’ll escort you, don’t try anything.” 

Yoongi narrows his eyes and nods, waiting for the guard to huff and leave before approaching the food. An assortment of melons, berries, and citrus fruits, along with a thick cream to dip them in. Yoongi has learned these fruits are what this kingdom is known for. The warm climate and regular rains make it ideal for any crops really. Yoongi figured this all out traveling through the small villages, all of them featuring a fruit stand or juice mixer; some nature healers and apothecaries here and there that use the fruits for teas and concoctions. 

Yoongi was going to be adamant about his starving out of spite, but knowing the prince sent his own (cute) personal servant, kind of made his determination falter. Didn’t seem worth the struggle. Especially if he was gonna he stuck here for a while. The melons are sweet, the berries tart and the citrus refreshing; Yoongi will never admit any of this to anyone, but it’s the best breakfast he’s had in months. He almost suspects some magical infusion due to how energized he feels. The amount of acceptance of magic in this kingdom made it likely, such a sharp contrast from his own home. 

No, he should not think of home. He throws the apron over his shoulder and knocks on the door as instructed. The guards take him through the castle and end up in the kitchens. They’re large and open, windows on every wall possible and lots of hanging and potted herbs and small vine fruits. It’s warm and inviting. Nothing like what Yoongi's used to. Sweet and savory smells drift and flow in the air, somehow bringing calm to Yoongi's mind. There’s a handful of servants at this early in the morning, some kneading dough and others chopping various ingredients. A tall man with broad shoulders and kind eyes catches sight of them and grins as he approaches.

“Hello! You must be Yoongi, guards thank you for escorting him, I can take it from here.” 

The guards release the grips they kept on Yoongi's arms and walk off with petulance. They don’t seem to get along with anyone in this castle. 

“My name is Seokjin, but just Jin is fine, I’m the head cook,” Yoongi let’s Jin lead him over to the center of the room, “we prepare all of the royal family’s meals, including any guests they may have, you will notice we always cook a bit more than needed; we donate leftovers to the orphanages in the kingdom.” 

Yoongi keeps his expression squared as he observes the surroundings. He couldn’t figure out why almost everyone was so delightfully amiable, every servant he made eye contact returned it with a pleasant smile. He was a thief. He was a prisoner. Why were they acting like he was just another servant from a good family who was honored to work in the castle? 

“For your first day, I’ll have you just follow me or another cook around and get a feel for how everything works, you can assist in some preparations but I really can’t let you do anything alone until… you know, we trust you.”

Yoongi shrugs, “I expected it, you don’t have to sound so apologetic.” 

Jin smiles, “Yeah, but I can tell you won’t do anything, you have no ill intentions.”

Yoongi looks up at Jin and squints, Jin only smirks. “I have a way of knowing.” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and puts on the apron he almost forgot was on his shoulder. “Okay, what’s first?”

Taehyung and his father take their seats ——

———-  
Yoongi made his way down to the cellar, carrying out the task of finding a very specific wine for the king. 

It was a summer wine, sweet and fragrant- according to Jin. It was in an isolated corner, where all the family’s favorites were kept. Yoongi found it with ease, the sweetness apparent in the dark color.

While the search was easy, the delivering proved to be a bit more of a challenge.

A pair of guards had followed him down, Yoongi didn’t question it. None of the guards seemed to like him. They searched endlessly for a reason to get the foreigner thrown out, or better, executed. 

When Yoongi tried to exit the cellar, they made their presence known. Yoongi was pushed right back into the room, heaving out an exasperated groan. “What now?”

“That any way to speak to your superiors?” The two towered over Yoongi's small frame, but god damn him if he ever backed down from a couple of halfwits.

“In what hellish world are you two superior to me in any regard?” The guards shared malicious smiles and Yoongi narrowed his eyes. They stepped closer to the prisoner. Yoongi couldn’t help but step back, survival instincts outdoing his pride. 

_____

Taehyung frowns while looking at the door Yoongi had exited from a good bit of time ago. "He's taking an awfully long time…" He had a sinking feeling in his stomach he's felt before, and it was never wrong. His father only shrugged and continued eating.

"Jungkook, would you mind going and checking on him?" The servant nodded, sensing Taehyung's unease.

Jungkook makes his way down to the cellar, only hearing his fears confirmed when he gets to the bottom. He picks up his pace and rounds the corner.

His blood ran cold.

Yoongi was pinned to the ground, struggling and fighting the hulking guards with everything he had. 

Then he saw red.

Jungkook reaches for a nearby wine bottle and swings it with all his strength against one of the guards head, shattering the bottle and knocking him out cold. The other man turns to him, stunned, and Jungkook wastes no time in grabbing him, flinging him over his shoulder and slamming him into the cobblestone ground. 

He stands there panting, trying to resist the urge to finish the job. Yoongi begins to recover, finding his way to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath and Jungkook finally comes to his senses as the door to the cellar bursts open. 

Taehyung is first to the door, Him and two other guards following closely behind. As the prince takes in the scene, a cold anger overcomes him. Steadily, he strides over to the guard still conscious, grips him by the collar of his armor and brings him close.____


	2. Taegikook College au, alternatively: Jungshook

It was the first class of the new college semester and Jungkook desperately needed a new seat.

When he first walked into the room, all prepared and ready for his classes, his optimism was ruined once he got a look at the seating chart. Jungkook almost dropped his bag to join his stomach at his feet. 

Second row, 3rd seat.

A Min Yoongi to his left, and a Kim Taehyung to his right.

It couldn’t be the Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung. It could be two people with the same names as Jungkook’s high school hard-on crushes. It was possible. They were common names.

Holding on to that hope with an iron grip, Jungkook took a deep breath and found his seat. He couldn’t help staring at the door, his breathing going static every time someone entered the room. It wouldn’t be such a big deal, had Jungkook gotten over his adolescent crushes; but those deep voices and handsome faces still appear in his dreams. Curse his stubborn subconscious state of being. 

That iron grip he put all his faith into shattered into a million pieces within seconds.

The Kim Taehyung and The Min Yoongi did in fact walk into the class. Together.

Which Jungkook didn’t know if it was mercy from anticipation or twice the amount of panic at once. 

The impossibly good-looking guys hovered over the seating assignment, probably figuring out where they were to sit. In the meantime, Jungkook had dropped his head directly on the desk, coming to terms with his imminent demise. Jungkook chanced a glance at them— a huge mistake. Two pairs of deep brown eyes were looking at him, and in his hysteria Jungkook slammed his head back down— another huge mistake. The noise was loud enough to grab everyone’s attention; Jungkook didn’t dare to check.

Even when he felt movement on either side of him Jungkook refused to move and acknowledge his reality. All he could think was please ignore me please ignore me please.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re Jungkook right? You okay?”

Curse Taehyung's sociable nature. 

Jungkook raised his head and looked Taehyung straight in the eye. Mistakes were going to be made all day it seemed. Taehyung had one eyebrow raised in a mix of concern and amusement, his perfect chocolate hair parted down the middle in a way only he could pull off— nope nope not gonna go down that road.

Jungkook straightened, perhaps a bit too much and a bit too quickly, and nodded stiffly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine yeah,” he cleared his throat oh so casually, “yep completely fine, uh you’re Taehyung right? We went to the same high school.”

Taehyung grinned at being recognized, as if Jungkook could ever forget that face. 

“Then I’m sure you remember Yoongi right?” Taehyung gestured to said Yoongi, who was watching the exchange with amusement; a smirk playing at his lips. 

Jungkook looked over to him with a polite smile. “Of course, it’s nice to see both of you again.” Not a total lie, but the incessant panicked screaming in Jungkook's head made it more like torture. He was trying to play it cool, he really was. He kept his sweaty hands folded in his lap and his expression level as it could be. Jungkook had a nagging thought that he probably looked constipated. 

The silence Jungkook hadn’t even realized enveloped the three (it was not because he was staring at Yoongi's lips, absolutely not) was interrupted by the professor walking in. He went over the usual spiel and handed out the class syllabus. The only part that Jungkook actually paid attention to was that they will have multiple projects that will require partners or a group. Jungkooks train of panic went spiraling down that track. There was no way Taehyung would not ask Jungkook to be his partner or part of his group. They’ve already established knowing each other and he sat right next to him. It was almost guaranteed Yoongi would be in their group as well. This class was going to be harder than any class Jungkook's ever had.

By the end of the class Jungkook could only focus on getting back to his dorm and screaming into his pillow. He was so close to the door, so close to his escape. “Jungkook!” shit. Jungkook turned to Taehyung's call, keeping a friendly grin on.


End file.
